toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JellyrollZillerwig
Hi! This is my talk page, leave me a message, and I will reply! Jelly rules so talk to him. 09:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Jelly? Its Man for the Job. Im an admin here too! Man for the job 19:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Fancy helping? Fancy helping on my new Super Toons Fanfic? Ill give you more details soon. Man for the job 08:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok we need to decide what its about. It features members of Super Toons. It MUST feature us. Man for the job 08:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Bad news! I am very ill. I have a bug thats going round, this means i cannot go on Toontown but i am allowed on wikia. Ill try to get on IF im allowed. Sorry bout this. Man for the job 10:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I say........ Yes, but I need to get to know him. He may be a spy from a hacker clan. Ill try to get on as soon as I can, ok? Man for the job 19:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Did you tell him that the clans was yours? Man for the job 19:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I didnt. I said I would ask the clan leader (you) to come on. Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 16:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I dont really like him, I delete him anyway. JELLYBOT XD LOL WTIH THE JELLYBOT REALLY MAN REALLY CLEVER. LOL XD. %). Lion_blaze 17:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry xmas! Merry Xmas! From Man for the job 09:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Not been on Good news, it turned out ok. Sorry I couldnt come on, i was with family. Merry XMAS, Even though in less than 3 hours it will be over :( Man for the job 20:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS BACK!!!! Lion_blaze 02:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Called Its called, Bonkers - The Toon. Merry xmas. Man for the job 10:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin! I have made you an admin! Good Work on your fanfictions! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I think you will make a great admin! Man for the job 15:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats!!! Good job on becoming an admin on this wiki! Now I need to become one..... Sonic767 16:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey can we jst make toontown stories. Or do we have to ask someone first. Cuz I dont make STUPID stories or anything or inappropriate stories. Reply please. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 04:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome No problem. Now you can add your own Category when you write fanfictions! he is asleep, and you will ignore him Sonic767 23:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Its different. You know we play tt of the website? Well in USA they play on installers ( like we use to) so for us we press. #PRT SCR SYRQ #Then go onto Paint ( its a application ) #Then you can cut it down and stuff #Then you save it and upload it to wiki. Man for the job 16:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, if you want to make it smaller, then press crop then there should be a box, then drag it to the right size then press crop again. Congrats! Goody Good job for getting a fanfiction of the week! I just love it how in Super Toons! The End of Time that you brought the apple juice joke back. You also did well on the VP's attitude because thats exactly how he acts! Nice work. He is asleep, and you will ignore him. Sonic767 01:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok OK sure, but next time I think we should give him a chance, but anyway thanks because we dont need spammers here. Man for the job 12:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way Im editing the battle of 2011 so if you sned me a message I wont respond to it for a while. Man for the job 12:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok and ok about the spam thing. Part 1 Of Chapter 1 is Out!! Of The Super Toon Book-Fanfiction-Coming-In-Chapters Thing That You Were Interested In!!Its In The Fanfictions In Progress Category, And Isn't Finished. Don't Hesitate To Read And Comment! Finished! My latest part for the story is finished. Bye! Man for the job 15:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Part three is on its way! Finished! My latest part for the story is finished. Bye! Man for the job 15:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Part three is on its way! Gd gd. Oh and I have to go to a thing im going to win at 5 o clock. :) JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Part 2 Of Chapter 1 Is Out!! And A Question. I Made A Fanfiction Characters Page For Sir Skids Nickelton After Looking At Yours. I'm Wondering, How Do You Get The Template Frame Thingy Saying Stuff Like Enemies, Allies, Etc For Your Toons Picture? ~~User:Sir Skids Nickelton~~ A story Hey Jelly! We both have been very good at writing fanfictions and putting humor in it. Man For The Job said that we should come together and make up our own Fanfiction. Would you want to? Sonic767 02:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) is back! Finished! I have just finished my latest story. WOO HOO! Man for the job 20:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Late Reply Sorry about the late reply. I have to catch up on school work. Anyway! Thats what we have to figure out. I am pretty good with humor, and your pretty good with action. Sonic767 21:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Answer That sounds good. I will leave you in charge of doing that. Sonic767 02:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It is time... Lets do it! Sonic767 15:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do have a bright side, I wont bother continuing to create "noobs" pages as they all just get deleted. sure sure Ill be coming on tt now hurry. lol. Coming! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) This is a message for you I've moved you back to admin. OK? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 12:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Partners Hey Jelly, I was wondering, wanna help me in my latest fanfic? Toons in Time! I need help with it, if you don't wanna do that, how bout the State Of Toontown? Anyway, hope you will decide! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is this girlfriend? Hello, I was looking at Man for the jobs talkpage when I noticed a page where you were saying, "Wanna come on, I and your GIRLFRIEND is on!" Who is this girlfriend? Yeah I've seen it, your not online though. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I feel very welcomed. I thought being an admin might help me organize and maintain my story better. Im on Im on, and no offence, but you should update your user page, I mean put on the fanfics you've done. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 10:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OMG sorry - sigh - all those pages, Ok just add any characters to that category that appear in more that two fanfics. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I've just checked and I think your wrong, I went on spell checker. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Check it Have you checked out my new fanfic? The Television Trap. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah Hello. come near my freckles toon. I love you. I like your mom and go to my house, stay with me and we can be friends. Joseph18918 18:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) GO YOU Faker Freckleslam Bye bye...just replying --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 22:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) re Yes, you're still an admin. You will be forever. :) --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 01:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) do you mean... Do you mean chat moderators? Just asking.... --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) oh, then... The admins: Man for the job (might remove him from admin listing), JellyrollZillerwig (you), Thevina, Bermuda and Me (the founder). I might make Skooby take MFTJ's place as admin. He's already and chat mod and rollback. We needed some anyway. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) A New Fanfic Guess what Jellyroll! Look for a fanfic named Toontown: Super Sucked Up Bros! From, A Wikia Construbitor Slight Error In Doctor Who Invasion-Toontown Style you made a remark about Cybermen stealing Cog's fun but they are boring buisness robots who want to turn toontown into a grim office Plus they hate fun. Therefore you have made an incorrect remark. From, a Wikia Contributor Re:Admin Alright. TheSkoobyOnToontown 17:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll keep Theevina, he edits sometimes, but yes I'll go ahead and promote Skooby. Hi. I thought of a cool ending for VP and the lost Apple Juice. It will make you laugh. If I don't get a response soon I will post it under a separat section titled "Robobot1747's Ending". Thank you. The VP has his servants carry him to the Narrator's house. "Hey, wait," says that Narrator. "You're breaking all the laws of physics!" "ME NO CARE ABOUT MIND READING LAWS!" shouts the VP. "ME WANT APPLE JUICE!" "Ow, ow!" shouts the Narrator. "You're crushing me! Get off my chest!" "APPLE JUICE!!!" hollers the VP. "Okay, okay, I'll talk!" cries the Narrator. "All I can tell you for sure is that the guy who stole it lives in Sellbot Towers." "OK Narrator," syas the VP. "Goodbye." "Heh heh heh," laughs the Narrator. The VP then commanded his servants to take him to Sellbot HQ 2 hours, 14 minutes and 36 seconds later... There he rode the elevator up to his rooftop office. (The elevator had to be triple-reinforced and rocket-powered becasue the VP was so fat.) He then booted up his Evil but Stupid Corporate Cog Desktop Computer. "Me teach that guy a good lesson- a lesson with a big boom!" the Vp says to himself. He selects NUCLEAR MISSILE LAUNCH on his computer and enters the target as Sellbot Towers. "Hey, wait one second," says the VP. "ME LIVES IN SELLBOT TOWERS! OH NO!" The VP then commanded his servants to take him away from Sellbot HQ. "We are tired of you bossing us around. You are fat and lazy and stupid and selfish. You are too heavy to carry away before the missile hits. Goodbye." And with that, the VP's servants fly away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yells the VP. Then the missile hits and there is a loud BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! "Hey, me floating!" says the VP. "Me going to bright light!" The VP floats into the bright light and enters Cog Heaven. "Greetings," says Cog God. "You have been a very coggy cog in life. So for your reward in the afterlife, you get what you always wanted... (Angelic chorus) AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF APPLE JUICE!" (Piles and piles of juiceboxes appear stretching on to infinity) "AAAAAPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEE JJJJUUUIIICCCEEEE!" Yells the VP. He instantly begins to drink it. 12 minutes and 58 seconds later... "Burp." says the VP. The piles and piles of juiceboxes are all gone, with a few remaining lying on their sides. "What the !@#$%^&???" says Cog God, entering the area. "I gave you an unlimited supply of apple juice and you drank it all in- (He checks his watch)-''' 12 minutes and 58 seconds? Bad Cog! You ahve hoarded so much apple juice on the toony plane, you must now face PUNISHMENT in the afterlife. For your sins you shall BECOME apple juice!" "YAY APPLE JUICE!" yells the oblivious VP. h ebegins to drink himself. '''47 seconds later... The VP had almost finished drinking himself. H ewas down to the last drop. He began to struggle to drink it. "NO, WAIT, DON'T DO THAT!" yells Cog God. "IF YOU DO THAT YOU WILL CREATE A PARADOX AND DESTROY ALL UNIVERSES!" The VP showed genius-level intelligence (for him) by pauseing before drinking the last drop of himself. Then he drank it. Boom. THE END By Robobot 1747 Thanks! Thanks for publishing my ending. As for the no signature/no headline, I jsut figured out how to do headlines. As for the sig, I thought the "By Robobot1747" would suffice. Robobot1747 Hey there :), so i saw your message and i am willing not to copy anymore but idk why u mean by fanfiction as if do i have to make a wiki my self to do my stories there OR whatever ur 2nd option is. - rfarleydude97 You're welcome. The Stickler (Talk) Plagarizing User Hey Jelly, Janaethompson has created an unauthorized version of your fanfiction. She failed to give credit to either of us and plagarized our work. Please warn/block this user. ''A for you'' Proof be told, it just proves that there are fictionous fanfictions everywhere on the wiki. I knew it, and I'm sorry for plagarizing your fanfictions, and I know that's plagarism, but I feel bad for doing it. I remember last year, I got blocked for vandalism on the Club Penguin Wiki for 3 years, but the comics from Toontown Central believed that the world will be gone by then, but you would think they were wrong, and the videos too. Last year or so, I got blocked for vandalizing on the Toontown Wiki forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever! I feel bad for doing all those things, but I want to keep earning badges--echo effect please, because because because because because... we love your wiki!... Except for the badgeless wikis. I will give my pages your credit now. But for now, here's these apology videos. 17:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Janaethompson Okay, but... I'll have to make my mind up about that but I just might, (but probably just a rollback though). Apology HELLO... I just wanted to tell you that the argument is now in the archives, so you should delete the comment that the argument wa in a reply of (I say so because it was by you), and it will be over with. This is an apology for all that, so I kind of don't hate you anymore - IF you accept this apology. Oh, and make sure to put it in MY talk page if you accept the apology. TheRobertsFamily3, best contributor ever (talk) 19:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I've been following your recent conversation... I've been following on your conversation with TheRobersFamily3. While I am not inclined to barge in and take part in both of your argument, but what I've recently seen was just disrespectful and "so not admin worthy". This type of thing should never be said to anybody, regardless of how much you hate them. This is ridiculous. You need to watch your mouth, especially considering you are editing at Toontown Fanon Wiki, a wiki about Toontown Online, which is about a kids game. As for your request on Toontown Wiki, I am denying it seeing your recent behavior with a certain user on this wiki. I feel you are not ready; you are not ready to control your actions and words. While, yes, actions here are not affected on another wiki, but that doesn't change a person's opinions about another; in this case, my opinion was changed, and I will now put my final thoughts to your request. Please take this to consideration. You are doing a great job on this wiki by keeping it clean, but your recent behavior is unjustified. I recommend you take some time off the wiki and rethink your recent actions. This is totally disrespectful to us Toontown Fanon Wikians. Perhaps, also take some time to read the wiki rules. Just because you are an administrator does not mean you are the boss or someone who can just do and say what they want. All, and this means you and I too, will need to follow the rules. Thanks for taking your time to read this. -- Bermuda 00:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi my name is Jessica Roberts . My son i think you know his account as TheRobertsFamily3. I am so sorry about what has gone on ..He is acually 9 and has Autsism.. Can you email me and explain what he exactly did to get banned. He really does enjoy the wiki and how your able to create . im sorry if his social isnt quite up to par .please exept my personall appology .. and if you really want you can continue the ban .My email is robertsjessica23@yahoo.com. I really am very sorry .I acually jst informed him that he is no longer allowed on any sort of wiki becuase i wasnt aware that other peaople were involed. i really thought it was jst a site where he create his own page .Sorry again. Sincerily Jessica roberts reply: from resighning I'll keep you as a adminstrator, anyway if you ever decide to come back. - ToontasticToon212 I'm so sad for Toontown Closed, and I getting bored and sad now, I miss Toontown :( Kevin1000tan (talk) 05:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey JellyrollZillerwig Rusty Thunderzap here, sorry for deleting you as a friend on Toontown but it wasn't me, my account got hacked and the guy deleted all of my friends. I see that your no longer active here but if you do come back I just wanted you to know that i'm here.